It's a GirlBoy Thing
by intrajanelle
Summary: What happens when Mikan Sakura, a Shakespeare-loving geek, and Natsume Hyuuga, a Cheerleader-dating jock, switch bodies? Pure chaos.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, unfortunately. Or It's a Boy-girl Thing, which is very sad because that movie is hilarious._

_A/N: This fanfic is sort of based on the movie It's a Boy-Girl Thing, the first chapter is really the only one that relies on that story line though because I'm changing a lot from here. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this one so its gonna depend on the response. RXR people!!!_

* * *

**It's a Girl-Boy Thing**

_Chapter 1: Crazy Over You_

When Mikan was four years old Natsume Hyuuga had walked across his lawn with a squirt gun and blasted it in her face. When she was ten he'd thrown a basketball at her from over his fence to which she'd promptly picked it up and popped it with her mother's gardening shovel. Three years ago he and his best friend Ruka Nogi had hidden in her closet, while she was having a sleepover, and jumped out during a rerun of The Ring. Ever since Mikan had had one best friend, one jerky next door neighbor and an entire high school that practically fed on her social obscurity. Her life was hard, and it was all Natsume Hyuuga's fault.

* * *

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" Mikan recited as she paced her room. Her pink flannel pajamas were warm and matched the rest of the pink fluffiness that her bedroom consisted of.

She held her book of Shakespeare Poem's closer to herself as she read the next line.

"Thou art more lovely and more-" _R-rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk!!_

Mikan covered her ears and dropped her book in the process. She looked around her bedroom and then focused her glare on her window, the source of the noise.

'_She's got money from her parents in her trust fund back East. _

'_T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks-'_

Mikan practically screamed as she threw her window open.

"Hello! Turn it down!" she shouted as she reached across the gap that separated her house from..._his_. "HELLO!!!" she yelled once again, pounding on his window.

Seconds later she heard the satisfying sound of someone tripping and the music fading, then there were three loud footsteps before the curtain that covered Natsume Hyuuga's window was pulled aside. He watched her simmering with anger for a moment before he opened his window to scowl back at her.

"What do you want?" he demanded as soon as he'd leaned against his window frame.

He was half-naked. Mikan realized. She flushed furiously as she realized he was only wearing jeans, his hair hopelessly tousled across his forehead.

"I want you to turn the music down Hyuuga," Mikan said maliciously, "Or I will jump across this gap and throttle you to death."

Natsume seemed to contemplate this for a moment before smirking, his lips parting to reply, "Suddenly anxious to get your hands on me huh Sakura? Now that I don't have a shirt on."

Before he could say more Mikan was pounding her fist on her windowsill, her face flaming red. "I'm serious Hyuuga!! Now, before I call the cops on you for disturbing the peace!!"

"Fine." was his reply, "But don't expect me to be so kind again. You got lucky pencil-neck."

Sighing Mikan leaned her head on her windowsill letting the cool night air filter through her hair. She was so sick and tired of Natsume picking on her. Especially calling her pencil-neck, he'd thought he was being clever when he'd come up with that name. Pencil because she a geek and because her neck was as thin as a pencil. Hardy har har.

"But you know," Natsume said as an afterthought, "You could always flash me, that would get me to turn the music down."

Mikan looked at him in outrage and opened her mouth to tell him how perverted he was but he put in, "Although, I've already seen them anyway."

Her jaw dropped slowly, much to his amusement.

"You have not!!!" she yelled, "You have not you nasty perverted pervert!!!"

She screamed in frustration. Standing up she slammed her window down and turned to walk away when she heard a ripping sound.

Her face fell.

Her pajama top did not just get caught under the window.

She was not standing in her room topless with Natsume Hyuuga feet away from her.

This was _not _happening.

But it was. Seconds later she heard Natsume snickering from the other side of her window. "Now I have!"

* * *

"Get up."

Mikan rubbed at her eyes and lazily tried to focus on the person standing over her.

"Get up _now_. We're late."

"Wah?" Mikan asked blearily, she sat up and Hotaru Imai's baka-gun came in to view, hovering inches from her unprotected face.

"Get out of bed now or my finger will slip." Hotaru said icily.

"Of course!" Mikan said hastily, scrambling out of her covers and pulling on clothes at random. She was used to this routine. This simple, frantic routine that happened every morning.

Per usual Hotaru would wake her up, threaten her and then leave to hustle breakfast from her mom while she brushed her teeth in record time.

Already running down the stairs Mikan grabbed a bagel from the table and kissed her mother, Yuka's, forehead on the way out the door. "Come on Hotaru we've got to go-"

"Mikan Sakura!" her father said from the table, she glanced at him, his newspaper covering his face from view.

"Yes dad?" she asked nervously.

He let his paper fall on to his breakfast so that she could see his curled blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Miraculously Mikan resembled her mother. Speaking of whom Yuka was standing over the oven, rolling her eyes at her husband's theatrics.

"You forgot to kiss my cheek!" her father complained, earning him a glare from Hotaru.

"We're already late enough as it is Narumi." Hotaru growled, shoving Mikan outside.

"Hey! That's Mr. Narumi to you! Don't take my Mikan away I forgot to say goodbye!" Narumi shouted as he followed the two through the door.

Yuka watched this from the kitchen and before she could say a word her husband was chasing her daughter across the street. 'He's going to get hit by the bus.' Yuka thought begrudgingly. 'Or Hotaru's baka-gun.'

* * *

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!

Natsume flipped over and hit his alarm clock so hard that it flew off of his nightstand and hit the ground, shattering in to pieces.

He cursed and blinked his eyes a few times, he could see well enough to make out his best friend Ruka Nogi entering the room.

"Come on man. We're gonna be late!" Ruka insisted throwing some clothes at Natsume.

Natsume only grumbled in reply before pulling the clothes on and grabbing his backpack. Tripping down the stairs he found Ruka gorging himself on his mother's breakfast. While Natsume's dad sat in the corner of the table with the business ads in hand.

"Did you get that job?" Natsume asked his father while sitting down in a chair for some eggs. "The one that was open at my high school?"

His dad glanced at him and then looked back down at the paper, he squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "Yeah I got it, but I want another one. Maybe Math tutoring."

"Whatever." Natsume replied, secretly happy for his father. With all of his anger issues his dad had trouble keeping a steady job, luckily his mom had a good career. She had her own TV show and was pretty famous.

People called her The Great Serina, to which Natsume replied that the only thing great about her was her cooking skills.

"Natsume, are you only eating eggs today? You are a growing boy and today's going to be a pretty rough day." his mother Serina said grimly as she doled his breakfast on to his plate.

"Another vision mom?" Natsume teased. His mother only frowned.

"Seriously? You're an idiot if you don't believe me so don't I don't care." Serina said moodily as she tossed the frying pan in to the sink and grabbed her car keys. "I'm going to work, bye Ruka, bye Natsume, bye Jinno dear." she said, kissing her husband on the cheek.

Natsume looked from his dad to Ruka and then to his dad again.

"What's with her today?" he asked.

"You just seem to be annoying people earlier than usual Natsume," Jinno replied. "Now get to school."

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru missed the bus. Again.

So now they were walking down the street with lecherous old men staring at them and every third teenager that passed them in his/her car beeping their horn and shouting 'Pencil-neck' out their windows.

Yeah, it was a typical day in the life of Mikan Sakura.

"What about Yale?" Hotaru asked her.

"What _about _Yale?" Mikan replied naively.

"You're applying aren't you? You've wanted to go to Yale since you were four years old. I remember because you wanted to be as far away from Hyuuga as you possibly could without your father having an aneurism." Hotaru quipped.

Mikan thought about this for a moment. She didn't really have to go all the way to Yale to be rid of Hyuuga forever did she?

"I don't-"

'_Nice legs, daisy dukes makes a man go 'woo-woo', that's the way they all come through like 'woo-woo' 'woo-woo.'_

Mikan scowled.

She turned to see Natsume Hyuuga, as godly as ever, sitting in Ruka Nogi's red convertible with 3OH!3 blasting from the speakers. Again.

Every morning her schedule remained devout.

Hotaru. Her father. 3OH!3 (or some alternative, perverted rock band). Red convertible. Hyuuga.

Like clockwork.

"What do we have here?" Natsume said, leaning his arm against his door as Ruka drove the car along with the girls as they walked hastily down the side of the road.

"The same thing you have every morning, Hyuuga. Pencil-neck and Goth-chick, walking to school. Now buzz off." Mikan said, stomping down the sidewalk.

"With pleasure Sakura." he said dangerously.

Before Mikan could even turn around to ask him what he meant by being so rude to her Ruka had back up the car and driven forward quickly, his tires kicking up the water on the street in to a wave that hit Mikan Sakura in the face. She stood there, dripping wet while Hotaru shook out the umbrella she'd used to cover herself and put it back in to her bag.

"Are you sure about Yale now?" she asked her friend.

Mikan nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm positive."

* * *

Hotaru and Mikan separated at the front entrance of their high school. Hotaru for her locker in the east wing and Mikan for hers in the west. It was the one part of the day where the two were inseparable. It was the one part of the day where Mikan Sakura was vulnerable.

Especially when she found Natsume Hyuuga and the head cheerleader, Luna Koizumi, practically 'doing it' in front of her locker. When he saw her not only did Hyuuga not stop but he pushed Luna closer to Mikan's locker so that her makeup was practically smeared across the cubicle.

"Get a room mongrels." Mikan bit out as she pushed Luna aside and opened her locker. She was greeted by the fresh scent of strawberries that was her Red Vanilla Perfume. She breathed it in trying to block out the angry signals Hyuuga's stare was driving in to her skull.

"Do you mind?" Mikan snapped, grabbing her English textbook and slamming her locker closed.

"Do you?" Natsume smirked.

"Yeah pencil-neck, you seem really desperate for Natsume's attention," Luna said, showing off her fake white teeth. "Have you finally realized how much a total loser you are?"

"I wouldn't be talking Koizumi," Mikan said, inspecting her nails. "Because as much as you hate to deny it this right here," she gestured all around her, "Is the best your life is going to get. Dating the quarter back, being head cheerleader, its all just downhill from here. In a few years your plastic surgery will have worn off and you'll be living in a run down apartment with Hyuuga here and working nine hours a day at Super Stop & Shop. You'll both be ugly, fat and out of luck because I'll be a successful Yale graduate with a promising future."

Hyuuga rolled his eyes. "You're all talk pencil-neck."

"Oh yeah? Well you might want to start now Hyuuga. Paper or Plastic?" Mikan asked, mimicking a bag boy's job.

She grinned in triumph as Luna stomped away, her fake Prada shoes clicking on the linoleum floors in unsaid fury. Hyuuga followed her.

Spinning around Mikan came face to face with Hotaru who was actually smirking and seemingly satisfied.

"Did you say it just like we practiced?" Hotaru asked.

"Yup!" Mikan exclaimed cheerily, "And it worked! Thanks Hotaru, you're the best. You always know just what to say! He looked totally mad."

Hotaru rolled her eyes, grabbed Mikan's arm and proceeded to drag her to class.

* * *

Sumire Shouda was drooling over her boyfriend Arai Takigawa. She looked like a wet mop, Mikan observed as she folded the edges of her homework paper over and over again. She was so darn bored.

It was English and Hotaru was beside her but the teacher was droning on and on so badly that even Hotaru's dry sense of humor wasn't enough to drag Mikan from her reverie. Because although Mikan Sakura was a smart girl, even a pretty girl, she was _not_ a patient girl.

She began to twitch just as she noticed Natsume Hyuuga and Luna Koizumi 'whispering' in the back of the class. At least it had begun as whispering and escalated to something that was looking a lot more like biting and kissing.

Why her English teacher didn't notice was a mystery.

".....and so class _that _is why we are going on our field trip tomorrow to the Museum of Natural History," the English teacher announced, "Are there any questions?"

Everyone was silent for a moment in which even Mikan could physically feel the tension in the class. It had never used to be like this but since their classroom had been divided in to girlfriends, boyfriends, jocks, preps, geeks and all other nonsense of cliques the students of Class 4-B had found it harder and harder to be around each other.

Mikan could remember when Sumire Shouda was her best friend but then she'd started dating Arai and she'd left Mikan and Hotaru for Luna. There was even a time when Natsume had been at least less of a pervert than he was currently, if that could be believed.

Mikan sighed drearily, remembering days when everyone in her class had actually gotten along.

"Yes Mr. Hyuuga. Do you have a question?" she asked eagerly, and seeing as Natsume never raised his hand in class she had every right to be excited.

"No, just wanted to point out that pencil-neck is drooling," he said apathetically, leaning back in his chair.

Mikan looked from him to her teacher to her desk, which did indeed have a tiny puddle of drool forming where her face had hit her desk. Her teacher looked less than pleased and Natsume had the biggest smirk plastered on his face as the rest of 4-B started laughing without remorse at the tired girl.

Under her breath Mikan hissed, "Paper or plastic Natsume?"

* * *

Hotaru looked from Mikan to Natsume in disinterest and then looked back at the board. There were only thirty seconds left of class and Hotaru sighed.

'One day those two are going to drive each other crazy.'

* * *

**_REVIEW and tell me what you think!!_**


End file.
